


Come Fly with Me

by madnephelite



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/pseuds/madnephelite
Summary: Station 19 Theme Week:Day 1: Sizzle - RomaceDay 2: Ember - FriendshipDay 3: Flashover/Angst and Hurt/ComfortDay 4: Afterburn - FluffDay 5: Fusion - Station 19 DayDay 6: Freelancing - Author’s choiceDay 7: TGIT - it’s Crossover Time!





	1. Do-Over

Vic barely makes it to the gate in time. They have already called last call as she is running as fast as her legs can take her and they are about to close the gate when she finally gets there, out of breath, and hands the flight attendant her ticket. She quickly scans it and tells her to hurry, so they can take off on time.

“I’m really sorry. Thank you so much. My mom would have never forgiven me if I had missed this flight.” she tells her and the lady smiles at her sympathetically. 

She runs some more and finally enters the plane. One of the flight attendants shows her to her seat and it looks like she is sitting alone and she is glad. She doesn’t really want “company” today. She often ends up with the most talkative people while flying and she is just not in the mood for that. She had a long day at work in addition to some other things that have kept her awake the last couple of nights.

“Thank you so much, sir. You were a great help.” she hears from someone behind her.

“Like I said, happy to.” she hears a familiar voice reply, the very same thing he said to her just a few days ago.

“This can’t be happening.” she mutters as she closes her eyes and prays and wishes that she is just hallucinating and dreaming this.

“Hughes?” she hears his voice and of course he has to be here. The universe just really hates her. She opens her eyes to look at him. The reason of her sleepless nights.

“Hi, Chief. Funny running into you. Here, of all places.” she says nervously as she watches him sit down beside her.

“Where are you headed to?” he asks.

“Uhm, I asked for a couple of days off because my nana is in the hospital and she is old and I haven’t seen her in a while and well, I figured I should visit her before it’s too late.” she babbles. She always does that when she is around him. She just can’t help it. He makes her nervous.

“I’m sorry about your grandmother, Hughes. I hope she will be okay.” his smile is warm and Vic feels like she is about to melt. Ever since that support group meeting when he smiled at her and told her that he hoped to see her again, she had dreamed of that smile of his. It made her feel things she shouldn’t be feeling for her bosses boss’ boss but she couldn’t stop them even if she tried. 

“I’m sure she will. Nana is a fighter. I just don’t want to take a chance on it. I don’t want to wake up one day and regret that I missed my chance.” she tells him and she is no longer talking about her nana.

He stares at her and nods and she wonders if he actually understands what she means but she can’t just ask him.

“What are you doing here? Do you also have family in New York?” she wonders and he shakes his head.

“No, I have a conference there. I hate those things. We talk about the same boring stuff every year and I bring up my ideas to improve the department but at the end of the day it feels like it’s more about a bunch of guys getting together to be away from their wives and kids, so they can get drunk and let loose for a few days.”

“That sucks.” he nods at her.

“Please, fasten your seatbelt, sir. We are about to take off.” she hears from one of the flight attendants.

“Oh sorry, I totally forgot.” he does as told and sits back. Vic looks at him and she thinks that he looks a little bit pale and slightly nervous.

“Are you okay, Chief?”

“Yeah, I just don’t really like flying.”

“You run into burning buildings for a living and you are scared of flying?” she chuckles.

“It’s not funny and you better not tell anyone about this.” he says mock-hurt.

“Sorry, sir. And I promise I won’t. Your secret is safe with me.” She squeezes his hand and he squeezes back not letting it go as they finally take off. She lets him hold her hand for a while until he finally lets go, calming down and relaxing into his seat.

“You okay?” he nods.

“Thank you.” he smiles at her and she smiles back at him and yawns.

“I’m sorry. It was a long shift and I didn’t get much sleep.” she explains.

“You don’t have to explain to me. I know what it’s like. Go ahead, sleep for a while. I’ll wake you when they start serving food.”

She nods at him before making herself comfortable in her seat and falling asleep.

\----------

“Hughes?” Lucas can’t believe that of all the people that could have been sitting next to him it has to be her. Every since that night of Miller’s birthday he has been avoiding her. They had eaten chocolate cake and then had a couple of shots and beer at the closeby bar and then he walked her home, they had a moment and she leaned in for a kiss but he pulled away in the last second and she mumbled an embarrassed “goodnight” before walking into her building not looking back.

Lucas wanted to kick himself that night. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her. They had been flirting all day long but he couldn’t. It wouldn’t have been right. It wouldn’t have been right for many reasons. Mainly because he was her boss and older than her and because that day had been a bad day to start a new romance. It was the day that his former best friend had lost his wife because of him and he couldn’t just kiss someone he was attracted to when he still felt that guilt.

“Hi, Chief. Funny running into you. Here, of all places.” he sits beside her as he watches her bite her lip nervously.

“Where are you headed to?” he asks.

“Uhm, I asked for a couple of days off because my nana is in the hospital and she is old and I haven’t seen her in a while and well, I figured I should visit her before it’s too late.” he loves when she talks a mile a minute, finds it endearing and cute and he knows he shouldn’t be thinking this right now.

“I’m sorry about your grandmother, Hughes. I hope she will be okay.” he tells her.

“I’m sure she will. Nana is a fighter. I just don’t want to take a chance on it. I don’t want to wake up one day and regret that I missed my chance.” she tells him and he is pretty sure that she is talking about that night that he missed his chance and he feels like kicking himself for it.

“What are you doing here? Do you also have family in New York?” she wonders and he shakes his head.

“No, I have a conference there. I hate those things. We talk about the same boring stuff every year and I bring up my ideas to improve the department but at the end of the day it feels like it’s more about a bunch of guys getting together to be away from their wives and kids, so they can get drunk and let loose for a few days.” he confesses although right now he thinks the conference is the best thing that could have happened to him. It means he gets to spend the next five hours with her beside him.

“That sucks.” he nods at her.

“Please, fasten your seatbelt, sir. We are about to take off.” the flight attendants tells him.

“Oh sorry, I totally forgot.” he tells her as he does as told. His hands are already sweaty and he feels slightly nauseous. 

“Are you okay, Chief?” he hears her ask beside him.

“Yeah, I just don’t really like flying.” he looks at her.

“You run into burning buildings for a living and you are scared of flying?” she chuckles.

“It’s not funny and you better not tell anyone about this.” he says mock-hurt. Like she could really tell anyone how she found out about that without people finding out they were flying together and assuming things about them. Not that some of those assumptions wouldn’t be right.

“Sorry, sir. And I promise I won’t. Your secret is safe with me.” She squeezes his hand and he squeezes back not letting it go as they finally take off. She lets him hold her hand for a while until he finally lets go, calming down and relaxing into his seat.

“You okay?” he nods.

“Thank you.” he smiles at her and she smiles back at him and yawns and he finds her even more adorable.

“I’m sorry. It was a long shift and I didn’t get much sleep.” she explains.

“You don’t have to explain to me. I know what it’s like. Go ahead, sleep for a while. I’ll wake you when they start serving food.” he tells her.

He watches her as she makes herself comfortable in her seat and falls asleep.

He can’t help but watch her while she sleeps. She is so beautiful. He wonders what would have happened if he had kissed her that night. Would they have stopped at just a kiss or would she have asked him to come up with her? He will never know.

She turns in her sleep and the next thing he knows she snuggles into him, her head on his shoulder, her arms clutching his like a baby koala his mother and his heart skips a beat at her warm body pressed against his like that.

He doesn’t dare to move out of fear that she would wake up and move away. He enjoys her being this close to him, wishes he could cross that line with her but that would be wrong.

“Kiss me!” he hears her say and looks down to find her still asleep. She must be dreaming and a part of him hopes and wishes that she is dreaming of him but another part thinks it would be best she didn’t.

“Lucas.” he hears her moan and she is definitely dreaming of him and he feels his heart racing and his pants are getting tighter by the second because she is nuzzling his neck now and he wants her to wake up because he doesn’t think he can take any more of this. 

“Hughes?” he shakes her lightly, trying not to startle her. He just needs her to wake up before she does more and this whole thing gets even more embarrassing for both of them.

“Hughes?” he says a little bit louder but she still doesn’t respond.

“Victoria?” he tries and this time she finally opens her eyes and looks at him and it takes his breath away. Her eyes are almost black. Whatever she was dreaming about it affected her a lot.

She smiles at him before she realizes that she is no longer dreaming and moves away from him as far as she can. Her cheeks are red and he wonders if it’s from the dream or the embarrassment of getting caught. He thinks it’s probably a little bit of both.

“OMG, I’m so sorry, sir. OMG, I can’t believe I did that. Can you just forget that this happened, please? This is so embarrassing. I feel like throwing myself out of this plane...” she babbles again. 

“It’s okay, Victoria.” he calls her by her first name again and she stops talking and just stares at him.

“Since I already made a fool out of myself in front of you. Uhm, why didn’t kiss me the night of Miller’s birthday?”

To say that he is surprised at her question would be an understatement. How is he going to answer that question?

“I -- it would have been wrong to do so.” he tells her and her face falls and he knows that it was the wrong thing to say. She sits back in her seat and doesn’t look at him, clearly hurt by his words.

“I understand.” he hears her mutter and he hates the pain in her voice. He needs to get away from her.

“I have to use the restroom. I’ll be right back.” he tells her but she doesn’t look at him or acknowledge him. 

He knows that he messed up.

He enters the restroom and splashes his face with some water. He looks in the mirror and shakes his head at himself. He is debating with himself what to do about her. His attraction to her is undeniable. He takes one last look in the mirror, then unlocks the door and goes back to his seat. 

She is awake but has her headphones on and is watching a movie. He sits back down and she just ignores him completely and he hates it.

Half an hour into the movie, he just can’t help to glance at her monitor every now and then, he watches the two lead characters stand in front of a building and it looks like they are about to kiss but the guy turns away in the last second and then just walks away leaving her staring after him. Victoria takes her headphones off and throws them into her lap before turning off the movie, clearly annoyed and pissed and he knows why.

“Stupid men. First, they flirt with you and then they just run away.” she mutters under her breath.

He can’t take it anymore.

He turns towards her and grabs her face in both his hands and then he finally kisses her. She is surprised for a second and he thinks that she is about to pull away and slap him but instead she moans into the kiss, opens her mouth for him. He immediately takes the chance and slides his tongue into her mouth. Her hands have found their way into his hair while his are now on her back, pulling her closer to him but the seatbelts and armrest are hindering them from getting too close.

When air become necessity, they finally pull away. Her arms are around his neck while his are wrapped around her waist. Her lips are swollen and she looks surprised but there is also a small smile playing on her lips and he smiles back.

“I wanted to do this the other night.” he admits.

“Then why didn’t you?” she wants to know.

“Because I’m your boss. I’m older than you. And that day holds a bad memory. That day fifteen years ago, I was responsible for taking away my best friends happiness and I didn’t think I deserved to remember that day as anything else but that.” he confesses without going into more detail. It’s not his story to tell after all.  

“I’m really sorry about that. I totally understand.”

“You do?” she nods as she caresses his cheek and kisses him again. It’s soft and tender and his breath hitches. They kiss for a while before she pulls away and snuggles into him again. His arm stays on her hip as she rests her head on his shoulder and they fall asleep together.


	2. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Station 19 Theme Week: Day 2 - Ember - Friendship
> 
> Vic’s face turns bright red as she looks at her family. Their eyebrows are raised and they are waiting for an explanation.
> 
> “Well, start talking, young lady. I ain’t getting any younger. Might as well see you finally fall in love with some nice guy or girl. You know I don’t judge.” her nana requests and Vic looks at her niece and mouths “traitor”. Becca just grins at her and shrugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for the comments and kudos on chapter 1. Hope you all enjoy chapter 2.

Vic and Lucas part ways when they land but not before sharing one final kiss. She is in New York to be with her family and can figure things out with him once they return home. He understands and doesn’t mind when she declines his dinner invitation.

She is glad that her sister Zoey has to work and can’t come pick her up. She really doesn’t want to explain Lucas to her. Her sister had once dated her older boss, ended up pregnant with his baby and then he just up and left her for someone younger and she had to raise Vic’s niece by herself. Not that Vic thinks that Lucas is anything like that although she doesn’t really know him all that well but she just can’t see him be that guy. She just doesn’t want her older sister judging her.

She gets into a cab and drives to her mother’s place. She knows that he mother is in the hospital with her nana, so she lets herself in. When she opens the door she is surprised to find her niece Becca there.

“Hey pumpkin, what are you doing here all by yourself?” she drops her things and runs to her niece to hug her.

“Aunt Vicky, I can’t breath.” Becca complains as Vic realizes how tightly she is hugging her and finally lets go of her, letting air back into the little girls lungs.

“I’m sorry, pumpkin. I just missed you so much. You are so big. Let me look at you.” she looks at her as Becca twirls and shows off how grown up she already is.

“Your hair is so long aunty Vicky. I love it!” Becca admires and Vic can’t help but go in for another hug just not as tight as before.

“God, I really missed you. You need to visit me in Seattle someday.”

“YES!!!!! Please, tell mom to let me. I’m all grown up now and can take care of myself.” she tells her and Vic chuckles.

Becca just turned twelve, a month ago, and of course she thinks that she is an adult already. Vic was no different when she was her age.

“I make no promises but I will talk to her for sure. So, why are you here by yourself and not in the hospital with grandma?” she asks again since she didn’t get an answer before.

“Grandma left like an hour ago and told me to do my homework and wait for you and that we should come to the hospital together.” she explains and Vic nods.

“Are you done with your homework yet?” Becca shakes her head.

“Give me half an hour and then we can go.” she tells her aunt before walking back into the kitchen.

Vic grabs her things and walks into the guest room, putting her things away when her phone rings. She doesn’t bother looking at the display as she answers.

“Don’t tell me the conference is already that boring? Do you already miss me?” she chuckles.

“What conference? What are you talking about?” it’s Travis’ voice.

“Oh, Travis. It’s you. Sorry, I thought you were someone else.” she rolls her eyes at herself because the next question is inevitable. 

“I got that. So who’s the guy? I thought you were in New York to be with your family and now you are there with some dude?”

“I  _ am _ here to be with my family. The guy wasn’t planned. It happened on the plane.”

“Oh, a vacation fling? How very exciting. So, what’s his name?”

“Uhm.” she has no idea what to say.

“I mean he does have a name, right? Or did you already forget it?”

“He does and no, I didn’t forget it.” she defends herself.

“Then spit it out! What’s his name?” she can tell that Travis is getting impatient with her.

“Uhm, Luke. His name is Luke.” she finally admits. She figures telling the truth without telling the entire truth is easier and she is less likely to slip up.

“Luke as in Skywalker?”

“Exactly like that. Yes!”

“Well, if he does know someone named Han who looks exactly like Harrison Ford, you give him my number please.” Travis jokes and Vic can’t help but laugh.

“You’re an idiot.” 

“Aww, you wound me, Vic. That’s no way to speak to your best friend.” he says mock-hurt.

“I think it’s about time to find a new one.” she teases.

“Oh wow, now you are just being mean but you can make it up to me by telling me more about this Luke guy. So, you met him on the plane and he is there for a conference? So, does that mean he is from Seattle?”

Vic doesn’t answer. 

“Vic, are you still there?”

“I’m still here.”

“Well, are you gonna answer my questions?”

“Why do you need to know all that?” Vic asks nervously.

“Okay, now I know that you are hiding something because otherwise you wouldn’t be acting like that. Who is he, Vic? Spit it out, already. I mean how bad can it be?”

“It’s probably not my smartest decision.” Vic answers.

“Aunty Vicky, I’m done with my homework. We can go now.” Becca interrupts and Vic couldn’t be happier about it. Bless this child!

“Trav, I’m sorry. I have to go to the hospital now.” she excuses herself.

“Okay but don’t think this talk is over.”

“Oh, it’s so over.”

“It’s not. I know you. You can’t keep a secret. You will tell me eventually.” 

“Well, maybe this one I can keep.” she knows that she will cave but just not yet.

“Yeah, I doubt it.” Travis just knows her so well.

“Aunty Vicky, I wanna go see nana. Stop talking to this guy and lets get going.” she can tell that he niece is annoyed with her.

“Is that your niece? She sounds annoying.” Travis tells her.

“Well, mister. You ain’t rainbows and sunshine either.” Becca counters.

“Am I on speaker?” Travis wonders.

“Yes, you are and now stop bothering my aunt, so we can go see my nana in the hospital.”

“She sounds like you, Vic. Just as bossy.” Travis continues.

“You have no idea, mister.” Becca says and hangs up on him, leaving Vic shocked.

“Becca, you can’t just hang up on people. That’s not very nice.” Vic tells her.

“But he wouldn’t shut up.” Becca complains.

“Young lady, watch your language.” Vic reminds her.

“Sorry. Can we go now?” she pouts.

“Sure. Let me grab my jacket and purse.” Vic says as she grabs her things and they leave the apartment.

“Aunty Vicky?” 

“Yes, pumpkin?” she knows that voice. It can’t be anything good.

“Who is Luke and what happened on the plane?” she asks innocently.

“Don’t you know that it’s rude to eavesdrop?”

“Mommy says that it’s okay as long as I don’t get caught.” Vic laughs. Of course her sister would tell her daughter that. Vic shakes her head at her niece. “So, who is he?”

“No one and you better not mention him to grandma, nana or your mom. Do we have a deal?”

“Depends on what I get out of it.” she wiggles her eyebrows.

“I don’t know whether to be shocked or proud that you are blackmailing me. Okay, you get twenty bucks and we’ll get hot dogs and those red velvet cupcakes you love so much on the way to the hospital. How does that sound?”

“Deal.” Becca says as she hold out her hand and Vic shakes it.

As they walk to the hot dog stand, Vic gets a text from Travis: “I can’t believe she just hung up on me. That child is evil.”

Vic laughs and texts him back: “Well, she blackmailed me and now I’m 30 bucks poorer. So, shut up!”

Becca enjoys her hot dog and then her cupcake. Vic just can’t help it and gets one herself. They are so delicious.

When they finally arrive at the hospital, she hugs her mother and nana and sits down beside them as they ask her about how things are going in Seattle when Becca chimes in.

“You should totally ask her about some guy named Luke and what they did on the plane.”

Vic’s face turns bright red as she looks at her family. Their eyebrows are raised and they are waiting for an explanation.

“Well, start talking, young lady. I ain’t getting any younger. Might as well see you finally fall in love with some nice guy or girl. You know I don’t judge.” her nana requests and Vic looks at her niece and mouths “traitor”. Becca just grins at her and shrugs. 

  
  



	3. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nana, will you stop hitting on him?”
> 
> “Oh please, he couldn’t handle me.” she replies and Lucas chuckles as does Vic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for this chapter. Like so very sorry.

Explaining to her family who Lucas is, was awkward. Telling them that she has a thing for her boss who happens to be older than her - she leaves out the fact that he is at least fifteen years older - was awkward. Her mother and Nana insisting on meeting the guy was going to be really freaking awkward but Vic had no choice. What her Nana wants, her Nana gets, so, here she is in her room, calling Lucas. He picks up in the first ring.

“Hey, beautiful!” he greets her and she can’t help but giggle.

“Hi, how was your conference?”

“Boring. I would have rather spend the day with you.” he tells her and it makes her smile.

“Well, you have the chance tomorrow if you like. My mother and Nana want to meet you.”

She hears him cough like something went down the wrong pipe.

“Sorry, I just almost choked on my tea. Can you repeat that?”

“Uhm, my mother and Nana want to meet you.”

“You told them about me?” the surprise evident in his voice.

“Not really. My niece Becca overheard me talking to Travis...”

“Wait, you told Montgomery about us?” she hears the panic in his voice.

“No, well, not exactly. I told Travis that I met someone named Luke on the plane. That’s all. Becca overheard us talking and then ratted me out to my mother and Nana. Then, they basically questioned me about you. I swear the FBI has nothing on them.” she hears him chuckle and is glad that he is not mad for telling Travis.

“You’re in luck. I planned on skipping the conference tomorrow, so I could sightsee a bit. It has been a while since I’ve been to New York. So, I can totally meet your family.” he tells her and Vic sighs. She was hoping he would tell that he can’t.

“You don’t sound too happy about this.” he notices.

“What gave me away?” she laughs nervously.

“Look, if you don’t want me to meet them I get it but I feel like your Nana is someone who shouldn’t be messed with and I don’t want to get on her bad side if we plan on seeing each other.”

“Seeing each other?” she asks curiously.

“Yeah. I mean, there is something here, right? I would like to see where this goes. If you want to, of course. I wouldn’t force you to do anything you didn’t want to.”

“I would like that.” she smiles.

“Great. So, text me when and where and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I will. Goodnight, Lucas.”

“Goodnight, Victoria.” he says as they both hang up.

“Is Lucas gonna be my new uncle?” Becca startles her.

“Damnit, kiddo. You gotta stop with the eavesdropping.”

“You didn’t answer my question, aunty Vicky. Is he?” Vic has to laugh at her niece. She is nosy just like her.

“Yeah, we are so not having that conversation.” she tells her and Becca pouts.

“But why?”

“Because you are twelve years old and you should be in bed. Come on, I’ll tuck you in.” Vic gets up from her bed, grabs Becca by her hand and they walk into her room.

“Goodnight, pumpkin. Sweet dreams.” she tells her as she tucks her in and kisses her forehead.

“Goodnight, aunty Vicky.” she smiles at her as she yawns and closes her eyes.

Vic turns off the light, closes the door and walks into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

“Mom, why are you still up? Didn’t you go to bed an hour ago?”

“I couldn’t sleep. I’m worried about you, babygirl.”

“Why?”

“Do you think it’s good idea to date your boss? Did you know that he has been married before? Twice?”

“Did you do a background check on him?”

“I may be retired but I still have friends in the department.” Vic sighs. Leave it to her mother to let the detective out.

“Can you stop being a detective for once and just be my mom?”

“I  _ am _ your mom. I will always be your mom. That’s why I’m worried. Have you thought about what this could mean for your career if things don’t work out between you two. He is fifteen years older than you. He has been married already. He has probably seen and dealt with a lot of things in his life. I’m just not sure you two are compatible. You are so different and I mean you said this just happened, so, it’s not too late to just walk away from it.” her mother’s words sting a little bit. It makes Vic sound like an immature little girl.

“Can’t you just meet him first before you judge him? I like him. We kinda click.”

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt and lose everything you have worked so hard for. You know what people will say when they find out you are sleeping with the boss?”

“First of all, I am not sleeping with him. We kissed a few times. That’s all. And secondly, I don’t care what other people think of me. I know that I’m a damn good firefighter and I may not know everything about Lucas but I know that he is a good and fair Chief who plays by the rules and would never give me special treatment just because he is with me. I will have to work just as hard as everyone else.”

“You have a lot of faith in a guy you barely know.” her mother criticizes her.

“Because I know that he is a good guy and he kinda reminds me of daddy.” Vic confesses.

“Really? What about him reminds you of daddy?”

“He is kinda goofy even though he is the serious type and he is not afraid of strong women.”

“How did this whole thing start?”

“I yelled at him. Twice.” her mother chuckles.

“That sounds a lot like my little girl.” Vic laughs.

“I apologized to him about the second time, not the first time because he had it coming, but I was wrong about the second time. I wasn’t fair to him and I apologized and we had a moment and well, we flirted and then we kissed.”

“Just so you know, I’m not happy about this but I can see that you like him, so, I will give him a chance.”

“That’s all I’m asking for, mom.” her mother nods before standing up, kissing her forehead and going back into her room.

\----------

Lucas is on his way to meet Victoria and he is a little bit nervous about meeting her family. He is her boss and whatever this thing between them is, it just started, so, it’s a bit weird that he is already meeting her family but he is kinda curious about them and he likes Victoria.

He spots her immediately and smiles when their eyes meet. She hugs him before giving him a light kiss on the lips.

“Are you ready to face my Nana?” she asks.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” he smiles as she grabs his hand and they start walking.

“My mom had some errands to run and will come to the hospital later.”

“Okay. So, any suggestions on how to win over your Nana?”

“Just be yourself. Be honest. She can snuff out bullshit from a mile away.” he chuckles.

“Good to know. Is your Nana okay?” he asks concerned.

“I think so. She had a stroke like my dad but he died on the way to the hospital. My Nana seems to be recovering. The doctors are hopeful.” he nods.

“How long ago did your dad die?”

“Five years ago. It was hard on my mom. He was the love of her life. They had been married for over forty years. I almost quit the academy to come back here and take care of her but she wouldn’t let me. She is a strong woman.”

“Kinda like you.” she blushes. “You are originally from New York, right? How did you end up in Seattle?”

“I got a scholarship. My parents weren’t too happy about it. They wanted me to stay in New York where they could keep an eye on me and protect me but when they realized that I could handle myself they accepted it.”

They finally reach the hospital and go upstairs to her Nana’s room. They find her asleep in her bed.

Vic smiles at her as she sits in the chair next to her bed. Lucas stands behind her, hands on her shoulders, giving her comfort. It only take a few minutes for her to wake up.

“Didn’t anyone tell you that it’s creepy to watch someone sleep.” she tells them as she sits up and Lucas chuckles. He likes her already.

She looks at him.

“You must be Lucas Ripley, my granddaughters boss.” her voice is stern and she is staring him down. Lucas gulps, feels his cheeks burning.

“Yes, ma’am.” she looks him up and down, then looks at Victoria.

“Can you leave us alone for a moment, dear?” she doesn’t hesitate, stands up and leaves the room.

“You may sit down, Mr. Ripley. I promise, I won’t bite.” she chuckles as Lucas sits down.

“So, why does a handsome fella like you have to date my way younger granddaughter? I’m sure someone with your looks could easily get himself a woman his age.” Lucas knew this was coming.

“I have never met anyone quite like your granddaughter. You know she yelled at me when we sat down for peer reviews. She yelled at me and told me how awful I am at my job.” Nana laughs.

“Yeah, that sounds a lot like her. She gets that from her father. He loved to argue. He was a lawyer.” Lucas nods.

“I have been the Chief for a while now and there she was not afraid one bit and just yelled at me and no one has ever done that before. I was really impressed with her. Though, I did throw her out of the room.” he remembers.

“Couldn’t take the heat?” Nana questions and Lucas nods.

“She yelled at me again a few weeks later. Accused me of not caring for her or her team.”  
  
“Which is not true?”

“I care very much for my people but there are certain rules I have to follow as the Chief.” she nods in understanding.

“Still doesn’t explain how you two ended up dating or whatever this thing between you two is.”

“She apologized for yelling at me.”

“Both times?” Lucas laughs at that.

“No, only for the second time. I saw something in her that day. It takes guts to stand up to someone for what you believe in and even more to admit when you have been wrong about something. I did try my best to stay away from her but she kinda had me under her spell. She is this bubbly, sarcastic, smart and beautiful ray of sunshine. When you are around her you just can’t help but smile.”

“What are your intentions?”

“I would like to give it a shot and see where it goes. I really like your granddaughter and I will treat her with respect and be kind to her.” her face is neutral as she considers his words. Lucas doesn’t know what to think of it.

“Alright, you can tell Victoria to come in again.” he stands up and calls for her.

“Well, he is still alive, so, I take that as a good sign.” Victoria snickers as she sits back down.

“I like him and he is really nice to look at.” she winks at Lucas who blushes.

“Nana, will you stop hitting on him?”

“Oh please, he couldn’t handle me.” she replies and Lucas chuckles as does Vic.

They spend the next hour laughing and talking. Lucas really likes Victoria’s grandmother. He can tell that they have a special bond. He finds out a lot of interesting things about her from her childhood and when she was a teenager. She doesn’t like it one bit and begs her Nana to stop talking but the older woman doesn’t. Nana is having a blast with them and it’s a beautiful picture. Lucas can’t help but snap a photo of them with his phone.

Everything seems great until her grandmother clutches her chest and the monitor starts beeping.

Lucas jumps up right away and calls for a doctor. They rush into the room and order them to wait outside as they work on Nana.

Lucas has his arms wrapped around Victoria as she sobs into his chest. He is trying to assure her that everything will be okay but it doesn’t look too good. They are shocking her with a defibrillator but there is still no sinus rhythm.

Half an hour later, Lucas watches them as they stop, turn off the monitor and pronounce her dead. 

Victoria breaks down in his arms and cries and cries as the doctor comes out of the room.

“We did everything we could, Ms. Hughes. I’m very sorry for your loss.” he tells her and then walks away leaving them alone to grieve.

Lucas had only just met the woman but his heart breaks. She was so full of life in that hour they were together and he hates seeing Victoria like this. 

“OMG, I have to call my mom and my sister.” she says in between tears as they sit outside the room, his arms still around her. “They were supposed to be here a while ago. What am I gonna tell them?” she hasn’t stopped crying and Lucas feels helpless. All he can do is hold her and let her cry. There is nothing he can really say to make the pain go away. 

“Victoria?” a woman calls for her as she pulls out of Lucas’ arms, stands up and runs to her to hug her.

“She is gone, mom. Nana is gone.” she cries as the woman holds her while looking at Lucas and mouthing a “thank you”. Lucas just nods at her.

They explain what had happened and after more crying, Victoria finally stops as does her mother. She gets up to go and talk to the doctor and to make arrangements while Victoria stays behind with Lucas.

“This is probably not how you pictured meeting my mom.” she tries to smile but it doesn’t reach her eyes. He shakes his head.

“You are probably surprised that she is white.” Lucas wants to shake his head but then nods because he didn’t expect it.

“When my mom fell in love with my dad, her parents disowned her. They didn’t want anything to do with her or us for that matter. My Nana was there for my mother instead. She always treated her as if she was her own. So, this is going to be really hard on my mother.” Lucas nods in understanding. 

“I think you should take some time off. Stay here, be with your family. And don’t worry about your job. I’ll take care of it.”

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“Well, good thing you are not asking. You just lost a family member. I would do that for any of my firefighters. Family is important and you should stay here and be there for them. I think you all will need it.”

“I think I will do that. I need to help my mom with the funeral and other things. When do you have to leave?”

“I do have to go to the conference tomorrow but I can stay two more days after that but then I will have to go back to Seattle.” she nods as she snuggles into him.

“Thank you for being here with me. I honestly don’t know what I would do without you.” she admits and he kisses her forehead as he hugs her tighter and just holds her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still very sorry for the pain.


	4. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, that’s enough.” Zoey stops the whole thing. 
> 
> “But mom, it was just getting good.” Becca complains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy. I was honestly not sure how to continue this story after the last chapter. I hope this is fluffy enough lol

Vic and Zoey are sitting in their Nana’s room and going through her things. Their mother is just too heartbroken to do it and has decided to go to bed early. 

They are both crying as they look at old photos that show them their Nana’s life and how fulfilled it was. She was a remarkable lady, raised three kids, was married for sixty years before their grandfather and the love of her life passed away, she was an accomplished dancer who ran one of the best dancing studios in New York for a long time until she couldn’t anymore and had to give it up. She had seen and done it all.

Vic finds an old dress of hers and it smells just like her, like lavender. She used to hate that smell when she was a child but right now it’s her favorite smell. She breaths it in and smiles as she remembers her childhood and dancing around with her Nana. For the longest time Vic wanted to become a dancer herself but she realized that she didn’t have the patience for it, so, she just danced for fun.

“What are you thinking about?” Zoey asks.

“Remember how we used to dance with her? She would show us all the moves and we would just completely butcher it and look ridiculous while doing it.” her sister laughs.

“Hey, speak for yourself. I was pretty damn great.” she counters.

“Yeah right. You had two left feet. I don’t know how many times you stepped on my toes while nana tried to teach us the waltz. I had to wear steel-toed boots because of you or I would have lost a foot.” Vic laughs.

“Okay, now you are being over-dramatic. I wasn’t  _ that _ bad.” Vic raises an eyebrow and gives her a look.

“Okay. Okay. I was  _ that _ bad but we still had a lot of fun, didn’t we?” Vic nods.

A moment later, Lucas walks in with a tray and four mugs on it with Becca trailing behind him, talking a mile a minute. She became his little shadow ever since she met him two nights ago. 

“Can you tell me more about firefighting? It’s sounds so heroic.” Becca sighs as she looks at Lucas with heart eyes.

Vic is both amused and slightly annoyed.

“You do know that I’m a firefighter too. You can ask me questions if you want to know something about the job.” Vic tells her as Lucas hands her a mug, then Zoey and Becca and lastly he takes the remaining one himself as he sits down on the floor beside Vic. Becca stays glued to his side as she settle beside him.

“Yeah, I know that but he is the boss. I wanna know what it’s like to be in charge of everyone and boss them around.” her eyes sparkle as she says it and Vic can’t help but laugh.

“Of course, that’s what you are interested in. You are only twelve and already bossing around people left and right.” Becca looks proud and Zoey shakes her head at her daughter. 

“You know, our nana used to make the hot chocolate just like this, with whipped cream and the little marshmallows on top. Thank you, Luke.” Zoey tells him as she takes another sip and ends up with a little whipped cream mustache. Becca laughs at her mother as she does the same. They both look ridiculous but they are laughing and it’s the most beautiful sound to Vic.

“Looks like there is no way around it, Hughes.” Lucas tells her.

“Only if you do, too, Chief.” she counters as she takes some of the whipped cream onto her finger and then smears it all over his beard. The Hughes ladies all start giggling.

“You did not just do that.” he tries to sound serious but fails miserably as he smiles at her and takes some of the whipped cream himself and smears it on her face and starts laughing.

He takes his phone and snaps a couple of pictures of the Hughes women, promising Vic to send them to her.

A moment later, her niece has pulled out her own phone and is taking pictures of mainly Lucas before she looks at Vic and him and tells them scoot closer, so she can take a picture of them together. 

“Can you put your arm around her?” she instructs Lucas and he just turns to look at Vic with his forehead furrowed before turning back to Becca. He does as asked and pulls Vic closer. Her niece happily snaps away.

“And now you gotta kiss her.” she tells him. 

“Okay, that’s enough.” Zoey stops the whole thing. 

“But mom, it was just getting good.” Becca complains.

“Say goodnight to aunt Vic and Luke. It’s late and you should be in bed.” they both get up from the floor. Zoey turns to look at her sister.

“Do you mind if we do this tomorrow? I’m kinda tired and need some rest.” she asks and Vic nods in agreement.

“Goodnight, aunty Vicky and uncle Luke.” Becca waves at them as she exits the room with her mother shaking her head at her.

“Sorry about that, Luke. She can be a handful. Goodnight you two.” her sister leaves them alone in her nana’s room.

Lucas turns around to look at her and smiles. She knows she must look ridiculous.

“What is it?” she wonders.

“I really wanna kiss you right now.” he tells her as he wipes some of the whipped cream from her lip and licks it off his finger. She moves her hand to do so as well but before she can remove her hand from his face he has already captured one of her fingers between his lips and is nibbling on it. Vic starts giggling as he releases her finger and then leans in to kiss her. The kiss is sticky and sweet from the whipped cream and only lasts a second before they pull away from each other.

“Thank you so much for being here today. It means a great deal to my family and to me.” she confesses and he smiles and gives her another quick kiss.

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be than here with you and your family.” he tells her and she smiles back at him and leans in to give him a soft kiss.

“Can you stay with me tonight? I just want you to hold me.” she wonders and he nods.

“I’ll go get cleaned up. Meet you in your room in ten?” he asks and she nods.

She spends five more minutes in her nana’s room before getting off the floor and walking into the bathroom to clean her face. She laughs at her appearance. There is whipped cream all around her mouth. It looks disgusting.

When she enters her room, she finds Lucas underneath the covers. She joins him a moment later and he immediately pulls her into his arms, holding her close to him, giving her comfort. They both fall asleep instantly.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hope you two can stay for breakfast.” Sullivan says as he holds out a chair for her sister and then sits down next to her with Becca on the other side, beaming up at him.
> 
> Looks like Lucas has competition, she thinks.

It has been five months since her nana’s funeral and since her and Lucas had started seeing each other. The only people who knew about them were Vic’s family and Travis. He had found out a week after she returned from New York when he overheard Frankel and Ripley talking about his conference in NY the other week and Frankel proceeded to call him Luke. Travis put two and two together and practically grilled her about it the entire shift, wanting to know all the details.

Vic was glad that Travis supported her and didn’t think that she was stupid for dating the big boss but that still didn’t stop him from having the friendstalk with Lucas. The funniest thing was that Lucas looked positively scared of Travis when he was done with his speech. 

Things had been going great between her and Lucas. The sex was amazing and the more she got to know him, the more she liked him. She enjoyed spending her time with him when she wasn’t at work, tried to be professional at work when he was visiting her station or they ended up at the scene together. They managed to keep their hands off each other while working except for that one time during the storm when they had sex in the turnout room.

It’s Friday morning and Vic is getting ready for work when she hears a knock at the door. She crosses her living room and opens up to find Zoey and Becca standing there.

“Aunt Vic!” Becca exclaims excitedly as she hugs Vic, almost making them fall backwards.

“Surprise, little sis.” Zoey says as she hugs her sister.

“OMG, what are you guys doing here?” Vic asks as she helps them with the luggage.

“We both had a couple of days off and I figured why not come to Seattle and visit you. Becca, has been talking my ear off about coming here to see you and especially Lucas.” Zoey tells her rolling her eyes. Vic chuckles. 

“If she was old enough, she would be my competition.” she jokes. Leave it to her niece to have a crush on her boyfriend.

“You are really lucky, Aunt Vic because you would have no chance.” Becca announces proudly as her aunt shakes her head.

“Are you guys tired?” they both shake their heads.

“Okay. How about you come with me to work? You can meet my colleagues and we can have breakfast at the station and I can show you around a little bit and show you what we do. What do you say, pumpkin?” she asks her niece and her eye light up.

“Oh yes, can we, mom? Can we go see where Aunt Vic works?” she asks eagerly.

“Yes, of course, baby.”

“YES!!!!!” she yells and then looks between her mother and aunt. “Mom, don’t call me baby and Aunt Vic, don’t call me pumpkin. I’m too old for that. Also, will Lucas be there too?” she wants to know and Vic chuckles. 

“Noted about the nickname. I will try my best to not call you pumpkin anymore. And no, Lucas won’t be there.” she explains.

“But why? I thought you two work together?”

“We do just not all the time. He spends a lot of his time at headquarters.” Becca’s face falls.

“Can’t we go visit him instead?”

“No, pump… Sorry, force of habit. We can hang out on Sunday when both Lucas and I have our day off. Is that okay?” her niece nods her head sadly.

“Hey, stop moping. My team is awesome. You will love them.”

“Okay. As long as you promise that I get to see Luke on Sunday.”

“Scout’s honor.” she says as she raises three fingers.

“I will hold you to it, you know.”

“I don’t expect anything less. Oh and Becca, my team doesn’t know about me dating Lucas, so can you please not mention it?”

“You want me to lie to them? You do know that lying is wrong?” she tells her with raised eyebrows.

“I know but it’s not a lie. You just won’t mention him. At all. Is that understood?” Becca nods and Vic hugs her.

When they arrive at the station, Vic spots Captain Sullivan and they walk towards him.

“Hughes, what do we have here?” he asks as he looks at Zoey and smiles.

“Captain Sullivan, this is my sister Zoey and her daughter Becca. Zoey, Becca, this is Captain Sullivan.” she introduces them and Sullivan holds out his hand to shake Zoey’s.

“You can call me Robert. Very nice to meet you.” his smile is genuine and Zoey blushes.

“Can I call you Robbie?” Becca asks as he shakes her hand as well.

“Such a beautiful girl like you, how can I say no to that.” he tells her and Becca blushes just like her mother.

Vic looks at the scene and is quite surprised. Captain Sullivan had only started to come out of his shell after the storm but he was still not as sociable as Vic would have liked but this is a whole new side of him and she can’t say that she hates it. She knows that he is a good guy who had his fair share of tragedies that left him scarred just like her sister. They seem to hit it off right away and Vic can’t help but think that they make a cute couple.

They walk straight to the kitchen where her team has already gathered for breakfast.

“Hey guys, I want to introduce you all to my sister Zoey and my niece Becca.” Vic announces. 

Everyone stops what they are doing and waves at her family before returning to the task at hand.

“I hope you two can stay for breakfast.” Zoey nods at him and Vic didn’t expect Sullivan to sound quite so charming. He holds out a chair for her sister and then sits down next to her with Becca on the other side, beaming up at him.

_ Looks like Lucas has competition _ , she thinks.

“What’s going on there? Is Sullivan flirting with your sister?” Maya asks quietly.

“I think so. It’s kinda weird but at the same time kinda cute.” Vic replies.

“It looks like your sister and niece are both smitten with the Captain.” Andy joins their conversation and Vic nods.

A few minutes later, they all sit down and the conversation flows easily as they eat. Sullivan looks like he is enjoying himself as is her sister. Becca listens as Dean and Jack tell her stories about the job. She looks fascinated and excited and can’t wait to check out the fire trucks. Maya and Andy promise to show her everything and tell her even more stories and Becca is impressed that they are both Lieutenants and thinks it’s cool that women get to have a say and have power.

Vic just takes it all in, loving this beautiful moment. The only thing that would make it even more perfect would be Lucas being there as well and as if on cue he walks through the door. Her eyes go wide as she tries to signal him to turn around but it’s too late because a second later, there is a squeal coming from Becca as she jumps out of her chair, knocking it over, sprints towards Lucas and then launches herself at him. He catches her easily as he hugs her back and smiles at her when she lets go a moment later.

“Aunt Vic said you wouldn’t be here but you are. I’m so glad. I’ve missed you.” she tells him as everyone at the table turns towards Vic for an explanation while she still stares at her boyfriend and niece. 

Becca gasps and puts her hands over her mouth, as she realizes what she had just done.

“I’m so sorry, Aunt Vic.” she tells her and Vic sighs.

“Sorry for what, Aunt Vic?” Maya asks curiously.

“Yeah, sorry for what? How come your niece who we, your team, have just met, already knows Chief Ripley well enough to miss him?” Andy wants to know.

Travis squeezes Vic’s hand before she stands up and walks over to Lucas, taking his hand in hers.

“Lucas and I are dating, have been for five months now. Surprise.” her voice cracks as her friends look at them surprised and shocked.

“So much for waving buddies. I should have known there is more to this. You spend all day talking about him.” Lucas raises his eyebrows at her and smirks.

Vic turns to look at him, “It wasn’t all day long, okay. I mentioned you a few times.” he chuckles amused.

“Also, what are you doing here? You said you are going to visit 19 later today.”

“23 is out on a call, so I decided to come here instead.” he shrugs, looking rather unfazed about everything like he doesn’t mind that her niece just gave them away to her entire team.

“Damn you, 23.” Vic curses.

“I’m really sorry, aunt Vic.” Becca apologizes again.

“It’s okay, pumpkin.” Becca furrows her forehead at the nickname. “Yeah, I will be calling you pumpkin for the rest of your life for this just now.” Vic tells her and Becca hangs her head in defeat.

“I guess that’s fair.” her niece pouts as she sits back down while everyone still watches them.

“You know, I’m really surprised that you managed to keep this to yourself for so long. You are usually awful with secrets.” Andy says.

“Admit it, you guys are kinda proud that I managed to keep this a secret for so long.” Vic says proudly and hears Lucas snicker beside her.

Her team nods in agreement.

She turns towards Lucas and grabs his face and gives him a long kiss. Behind her, she can hear her team cheering and wolf-whistling. When she pulls away from Lucas, he looks at her surprised.

“What? Might as well kiss you in front of them, now that they know about us. I haven’t seen you in two days.” he smiles at her as he leans in to kiss her again.

“I missed you.” he tells her and she beams at him.

“I missed you, too. Wanna stay for breakfast?” she asks as he nods and her team makes room for one more as they sit down and enjoy breakfast together as a family.

A few minutes later, Lucas leans in and whispers into her ear, “Is your sister flirting with Sully?”

“Yeah, she is and I think he is flirting back.” she answers as Lucas nods his head.

“I haven’t seen this look on his face since Claire.” Lucas says and Vic’s heart skips a beat. Lucas had told her about what had happened between him and the Captain all those years ago.

“That’s good to know. My sister has had the worst luck with guys. Sullivan would be a good guy for her.”

“You know, you sound like Becca when she tried to marry us off.” he teases and Vic laughs quietly.

“I’m not trying to marry them off or anything. I’m just saying that I wouldn’t mind if it became more. I mean having my sister and niece live here would be amazing. I miss them.”

“What about your mother? She would be all by herself in New York then.”

“No, she would totally move here if Zoey and Becca were to come live here. I would have my entire family back with me, Luke. That would be so amazing.” she sounds hopeful.

“Well, then maybe we should give them a little push.” she looks at him and how she adores this man.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well, we were gonna spend the day at my place on Sunday anyway. I’ll invite Sully and you bring your family and we see what happens. It’s being pushy without being too pushy.” Vic chuckles.

“Okay, that sounds like a plan.” she gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Okay, just because you two are out now, doesn’t mean we all have to suffer through the constant PDA. Keep your hands and lips to yourselves until you are home. Some of us are trying to eat here.” Dean says dryly. 

Vic rolls her eyes at him as she grabs Lucas’ face and kisses him again a little bit longer than before. Then she pulls away and looks at Dean.

“Get used to it, Miller.” the entire table laughs as Dean groans and goes back to his eggs and bacon without saying another word and without looking up from his plate.

  
Vic just smiles as she keeps eating her fruits and once again observes the people at the table.  _ Her family. _


	6. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You do know that I’m dating your best friend. No matter how much you beg, I won’t marry you, Captain.” she jokes and he barks out a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Vic/Sullivan, Lucas/Vic and Zoey/Becca/Sullivan. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Oh and there is a bit of sexy time.

Vic is making herself some tea to soothe the nausea when she hears the doorbell ring. She waddles to the front door, still wearing her pyjamas since it’s her day off, and opens the door to find Sullivan standing there.

“Hey Vic, is it a bad time?” he wonders while she shakes her head and steps aside to let him in.

They walk into the living room. She sits down while he paces back and forth obviously nervous about something.

“Bobby, is everything okay? You are making me nervous. Are Zoey and Becca okay?” she panics.

“Yes, they are. Don’t worry. I’m taking good care of them.” he assures her and Vic smiles. Zoey and Bobby, it’s still weird to call him that when he is her Captain, fell fast and hard and before she knew it, her entire family was moving to Seattle. They dated for a while before he asked Zoey and Becca to move in with him, which her sister and niece were more than happy to do.

She watches as her boss finally stops pacing and sits down on the coffee table in front of her. He reached into his jacket and pulls out a little velvet box and opens it, making Vic gasps when it reveals a beautiful engagement ring.

“You do know that I’m dating your best friend. No matter how much you beg, I won’t marry you, Captain.” she jokes and he barks out a laugh.

“Luke was right, you  _ are _ a smartass.” he teases and Vic acts all proud.

  
“The smartest of them all and let me tell you, Luke loves my ass.” she winks at him and he rolls his eyes at her.

“Do you think Zoey will like it?”

“I think she will love it because she loves you.” she tells him and he beams at her and Vic’s heart skips a beat that her sister found herself a nice guy like Sullivan. “Does Becca know yet? You know you will need her blessing first, right?”

“Oh, I know that. I will talk to her right before I ask your sister tonight. Your niece has a knack for spilling secrets before other people get the chance to make their grand gestures. Does that remind you of someone?” Vic shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders at his accusation.

“No idea what you’re talking about.” she laughs.

“Thank you, Vic.” his expression turns serious and Vic knows what he means.

“I only introduced the two of you. You two did the rest, well you two and Becca. She should open up a matchmaker agency.” Sullivan laughs.

“I didn’t think I would find happiness again and your sister and niece, they make me the happiest man alive.” Vic can feel her eyes water.

“Promise me, that you will always be there for them, love and protect them.”

“With my life!” he promises and Vic smiles and throws her arms around him to hug him. He puts his arms around her to hug her back.

“Because you know...” she pulls away and sits back down on the sofa.

“I know, I know. Luke will help you dispose of my body.” she chuckles as does he.

Another wave of nausea hits her suddenly, as she throws her hand over her mouth and runs to the nearest trash bin in the kitchen to empty her stomach. When she is done, she quickly rinses her mouth and returns to the living room with a concerned looking future brother-in-law.

“Is everything okay?” he wonders.

“Just a little bug. Nothing serious.” she tells him but can’t hide the smile as his eyes widen and he puts two and two together.

“You mean the kinda bug that takes a couple of months but then resolves on its own?” he smiles at her.

“Please keep it to yourself. I just found out this morning. I haven’t even told Luke yet because he left early and I didn’t want to tell him over the phone. I’m gonna go to the hospital for confirmation and then visit him during his lunch break.” Sullivan nods. “Do you think he will be happy about this?”

“Are you kidding me? He will be over the moon. He worships you and he will worship that baby. I mean the guy almost gave up his entire career to be with you and he worked so hard for it but it didn’t matter to him. All that mattered was  _ you,  _ being with _ you _ and protecting  _ you _ . He will do the same for you baby.” he tells her as he moves closer. 

“But he still hasn’t asked me to marry him. I mean, we’ve been together for over one and a half years already and we are living together.”

“Look Vic. Luke has been married twice.”

She snorts, “Don’t remind me.”

“Two failed marriages is not an easy. He was married to his job more than he was to either one of them and they left him because they didn’t understand it. It kinda leaves scars behind.”

“But I understand the job. I would never leave him because of it. It’s one of the things that make me love him even more.” Sully smiles at her.

“Have you guys talked about marriage?” he wonders.

“Not really. We have kinda taken it one step at a time, really. Me being pregnant is kinda messing with that.” she chuckles.

“See, then there is nothing to worry about. He loves you. Trust me, he has never looked at one of his ex-wives the way he looks at you.”

“Like what?” she asks curiously.

“As cheesy as it may sound and I will deny I ever said it. He looks at you like you are his sun, stars and moon. Like there is no happiness without you. When you are in the room he forgets everything and everyone else.” Vic smiles at him and gives him another hug.

“Thank you, Bobby, I needed to hear that.” he kisses her temple as he pulls away from her.

“He’s gonna be so excited to become a dad. He always wanted kids. And I think you will make an amazing mom. You Hughes women are kinda amazing.” he tells her and she smiles.

“You don’t have to butter me up anymore. I already gave you my blessing to marry my sister.” she teases him and he barks out a laugh.

“You know, I just realized that I’m gonna be an uncle.” he beams at her “And I call dibs on godfather.” 

“Yeah, you will have to fight Travis for that title and you may be a head taller than he is but that’s a fight you may not be able to win. Plus, you will already be his or her uncle, so.” she tells him.

“Okay, okay. Montgomery wins this one.” he tells her defeated.

“Thank you for listening. I never thought I would be pouring my heart out to my Captain.” 

“Well, we are a bit more than that, aren’t we?” she nods as she hugs him again.

“Thanks again for making them happy. That’s all I ever wanted.” he pulls away and gives her a warm smile.

“I know that your car is in the shop, so you need a ride to the hospital?” Vic just nods as she chugs her tea and goes to grab her purse and keys.

“Uhm, Vic, you may wanna go change out of your pjs?” he tells her as she looks down.

“I just found out and I already have pregnancy brain.” she laughs as she races upstairs to put on some clothes.

\----------

“Chief Ripley, I have your girlfriend here.” his assistant tells him and he smiles as he drops everything he is doing and stands up to open the door and finds Vic standing there, smiling at him.

“Doris, I’ll be on my lunch break. You can go and enjoy yours as well.” he tells her with a smile.

“Thank you, sir.” she says as she grabs her bag and then looks at Victoria.

“You look beautiful, Victoria. You are positively glowing.” she tells her before leaving the room.

Lucas looks at her and his assistant is right. His girlfriend is glowing. He doesn’t know whether it’s the gorgeous coral red colored dress she is wearing that looks divine against her caramel skin or the pop of coral on her lips that makes her glow but she looks absolutely radiant and Lucas wants her so much in that moment.

“You know, Doris is right. You are glowing. What did I do to deserve you?” he asks as he captures her lips and gives her a chase kiss that takes his breath away.

He leads her into his office and immediately closes and locks the door before attaching his lips to hers again and kissing her passionately. She moans into it and it does things to him. He loves that sound. He bites her lower lip lightly and pulls on it before releasing it again and it draws another moan out of her.

“Hold on, Luke. We need to talk.” she pushes at his chest and he sobers up instantly.

“Is something wrong?”

“You should probably sit down.” he does as told while she stands in front of him, leaning against his table.

“Babe, you are scaring me. What’s wrong?” he is worried now.

“So, this morning I dropped your favorite mug and broke it.” she tells him and he lets out a sigh of relief.

“OMG, don’t ever do that again. I was so worried something bad has happened.” she smiles at him as she pulls something out of the little bag she brought with her.

“I bought you a new one. I think you will like this one more than your old one.” she hands the gift to him and he looks at it curiously as he opens it and just stares at it and then up at Vic, back to the mug and then back into Vic’s eyes.

“Is this for real? Are you - are we really? ” Vic nods at him with tears in her eyes and a warm smile playing on her lips.

“You’re gonna be a daddy.” she tells him as he jumps up from his chair, puts the mug away and then grabs her face to kiss her again. 

He pours every bit of love he has for her into the kiss, showing her how happy she makes him, how much he wants her.

“Make love to me, Lucas. Please!” she pleads and there is no way he can deny her that.

He kisses down her neck and lightly sucks on the skin there while his hands move to her breasts squeezing them lightly at first, then a bit firmer, making her moan. He continues to kiss down her body until he stops at her stomach. He grips the hem of her dress and pulls it up slightly to reveal her still flat tummy.

“I already love you so much.” he says to her belly in between kisses. When he looks up to Victoria, his breath hitches. There is so much love in her eyes, it simply takes his breath away.

He gives her tummy one more kiss before he pulls her panties down and stands up again to kiss her. Her hands go straight to his belt buckle to open it, then she is unzipping his pants and one hand goes straight inside his boxers, stroking him firmly until he is fully hard while he groans into her mouth. 

She removes her hand from him as he pulls down his pants and boxers, steps between her legs again, grasps himself and then slowly pushes into her. They moan in unison as he starts moving inside of her, slowly at first but gradually picking up the pace.

“OMG, Luke, this feels so good. Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop. Yes, right there.” she pants as he keeps thrusting into her a little bit harder now.

“I love you, Victoria.” he tells her and kisses her again, feeling her getting closer as her inner muscles contract around him.

“I love you too, Lucas.” she replies and then she falls apart around him as he keeps pumping into her a few more times before reaching his own climax.

Still joined and in each others arms, they are trying to catch their breaths in between kisses.

“You have made me the happiest person on the planet, you know that?” he tells her as he caresses her cheek with his thumb and goes in for another kiss.

  
“You, too. I don’t know what I would do without you! I love you so much.” he smiles at her, nuzzles her nose with his and then kisses it and her lips one more time before pulling out.

They dress quickly before he takes her by the hand to lead her to his couch. They make themselves comfortable as he takes out his phone and sets the timer. He puts it away and then rests his hand on her belly.

“Let’s nap for a little bit. Just the three of us.” he whispers into her ear and kisses her cheek before they drift off to sleep.

\----------

Robert comes home to find Becca in the kitchen, doing her homework. He walks over to her and kisses her head before sitting down next to her.

“There is something I want to talk to you about.” he tells her and Becca sits up giving him her full attention.

“Is this about the ring in your jacket?” she grins while he chuckles.

“How did you even?”

“I’m just really nosy.” she says matter-of-factly and shrugs her shoulders.

“You are exactly like your aunt Vic. It’s scary.” Becca giggles.

“Not exactly. I still haven’t found my very own Luke.” she tells him and he snorts.

“So, I have your blessing to marry your mom?”

“Does this mean we would be a real family as in you’re going to adopt me? You know, I never had a dad before but I would like you to be mine.” she tells him and Robert can feel his eyes fill with this tears.

“If you mom is on board with this, then yes, absolutely. I want nothing more than to be your dad.” he admits and Becca jumps out of her chair and straight into his arms and hugs him tightly as she cries into his shoulder.

“I love you, daddy.” she tells him and Robert’s heart skips a beat.

“I love you, too, kiddo.” he replies when they hear someone clear their throat.

They both turn around to find Zoey standing there with tears in her eyes.

“How long have you been standing there?” Robert panics.

“Long enough to know that you want to adopt my daughter.” she smiles through tears.

“Is that okay, mom?” Becca asks hopeful.

“Of course, baby. That is more than okay.”

“Well, this is not how I planned this but...” he grabs two little boxes from his jacket, then drops on one knee in front of Zoey and Becca.

“Zoey Hughes, after my first wife died, I never thought I would find love again until I met you. You are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and making you happy and being a good dad to our daughter. You two have made me so incredibly happy. I don’t know what I would do without you. Will you marry me?” he opens the box with the ring and Zoey gasps as she starts crying again and nods her head.

“Yes, yes, yes. I will marry you, Robert Sullivan.” he slides the ring onto her finger, stands up and lifts her off the ground, twirling her around while Becca giggles and cheers.

He puts her back down before turning towards Becca.

“I did not forget about you, my darling.” he says as he opens the other box, inside is a beautiful bracelet with charms. Becca’s eyes go wide and her jaw drops and she is not saying anything.

“I think I broke our daughter. She is speechless. I have never seen her speechless before.” he tells his fiance and she just laughs at them.

“Do you want me to put it around your wrist.” she nods her head, so he does and then she flies into his arms and hugs him. Zoey joins them and Robert holds his two favorite girls in his arms, never wanting to let them go. They stand there for what feels like eternity, just hugging each other like a family.

“Is it too early to ask for a little brother or sister?” Becca breaks the silence, making her parents snort.


	7. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Looks like I’ll be meeting all your friends and family before the baby daddy.” she jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took ages to finish up. I hope you enjoy the last part. I had difficulties with it because I don't watch Grey's anymore but I hope you still like it.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and commenting on this story.

Vic is having her first ultrasound appointment at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital and is waiting for Lucas when the door opens and Dr. Grey walks in.

“Hello there, Victoria. Where is the daddy to be?” she wonders.

“He should be here any minute and please call me Vic.” she says as she makes herself comfortable and hears the door open but instead of Lucas it’s Travis. She looks confused and upset.

“Hey Vic! Luke says sorry but he got called to a scene. It’s chaos there and they needed him. He is really sorry.” Travis apologizes quickly and Vic sighs.

“This was supposed to be Lucas and me. I hate this job.” she says and Travis chuckles.

“No, you don’t.” Vic pouts because he is right. 

“No, I don’t.” she agrees.

“I take it you are the best friend then.” Dr. Grey looks at him and he nods.

“And godfather.” he adds and Vic laughs as Travis sits down beside her and takes her hand in his.

“So, are you ready, mommy?” Vic and Travis both nod their heads and she can’t help but chuckles because he is so excited.

“Hold on, will this all be recorded somehow? Luke said that I need to get everything on camera or he will fire me.”

The women laugh.

“Don’t worry. Vic will get a copy of the ultrasound and can show it to him at home.” Travis nods.

“This will be a little bit cold.” Meredith tells her as she smears some gel on her belly but Vic doesn’t mind.

“Okay, let’s see what we have here.” she looks at the monitor and shows Vic her baby for the first time and she wishes Lucas was there with her to share this moment but she is happy that she is not alone and sharing this moment with the baby’s godfather and her best friend is beautiful too. She can hear Travis “aww” beside her and when she looks at him she can see tears in his eyes.

“This is my godbaby.” he says proudly and Vic smiles at him and turns back to the monitor. 

It’s amazing to watch. That is her baby right there. Still so small but she is totally in love with him or her already. It’s the most amazing thing she has ever seen in her life. Suddenly she hears a sound and looks at Meredith.

“Is that? Is that my baby’s heartbeat?” she wonders and the doctor nods.

“It’s really strong. Everything looks perfect.” she tells her and Vic listens her baby’s heartbeat and she can’t believe it. It’s like a melody. A melody that her and Lucas created. She can feel her eyes water and looks over at Travis who is full on sobbing.

“I’ve seen parents less emotional than him.” Dr. Grey says motioning at Travis and Vic bursts into laughter.

“Hey, I just love my godbaby. That is all.” he says as he wipes his tears.

Dr. Grey gives her a copy of the ultrasound to show to daddy and then they are leaving the hospital for some lunch and shopping.

Later that night when Lucas finally comes home from a long day at work, that was supposed to be his day off, Vic shows him the ultrasound and Lucas cries. He full on sobs just like Travis and she can’t help but fall in love even more with him.

“I hate that I missed this.” he tells her as they both listen to their baby’s heartbeat.

“It’s okay. Travis did a great job of being you, right down to the sobbing just now.” she teases him.

“Hey, I wasn’t sobbing.” Vic raises an eyebrow and furrows her forehead.

“Okay, maybe I was but can you blame me? I mean have you seen anything more perfect?” Vic shakes her head before leaning in to kiss him because no, she hasn’t seen anything more perfect in her life.

\----------

Vic is 20 weeks into her pregnancy and has another appointment at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Her and Lucas decided that they wanted to know the baby’s gender. So here she is again waiting for him when Meredith walks in.

“Dad still a no-show?” she wonders.

“He said he would be here but you know the job.” she rolls her eyes and lies down when the door opens and she comes face to face with her brother-in-law/Captain.

“Bobby, what are you doing here?” she is surprised. Her and Sullivan have gotten closer for sure but why would Luke call him?

“Rip got called in and tried to get Zoey to come instead but she couldn’t get out of work, so she sent me. I tried calling Montgomery but he wasn’t picking up his phone.”

“Ugh, I swear this department can’t do anything without Lucas.” she says somewhat irritated.“ And Travis is on a date. I guess since you are already here, you may as well stay.” 

Sullivan sits down beside her.

“Meredith this is Robert Sullivan, my brother-in-law and also my Captain.” Meredith smiles at him as she shakes his hand.

“Looks like I’ll be meeting all your friends and family before the baby daddy.” she jokes.

“I’m also the godfather.” he proudly announces and the doctor looks amused.

“Yeah, Travis won’t let go of that title, Bobby. You have to be happy with just being the baby’s uncle.”

“We’ll see about that.” he winks at her and both women chuckle.

They watch as Meredith does her thing and the baby appears on the monitor.

Vic can hear Sullivan gasp and turns to look at him and smiles.

“Wow, I can’t wait for that with Zoey.” he mutters quietly but Vic hears him.

“Is my sister pregnant?” she asks and he doesn’t have to answer. She can see it in his eyes.

“Oh my god, that’s amazing. I’m gonna be an aunt again.” she smiles at him.

“Don’t tell Zoey that I told you. She wanted to tell you and will have me sleep on the couch if she finds out that you know.”

“Are you seriously trying to have me, of all people, keep a secret?” she gives him a look.

“Damn!” he curses and Vic laughs. 

“I will try and not spoil it. And now let’s get back to figuring out if I’m having a little girl or boy.” they turn back to the monitor.

“The baby looks good and I think we might be able to figure out the gender.” 

Vic smiles as she watches how her baby has grown and she can make out hands and fingers and something else.

“Yeah, there it is. Looks like you are having a little boy. Congrats Vic!” Dr. Grey confirms.

“Oh my god, we are having a little boy. Lucas will be so happy. Look at him, Bobby. Isn’t he perfect?” she beams at him and he nods at her and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

“Rip will be so happy.” he tells her and she just smiles.

Later that day when Lucas finally comes home, tired and exhausted, he apologizes for missing yet another appointment but she can’t be mad at him for it because she knows that he saved a few children children today and she couldn’t be more proud of her baby daddy.

“It’s okay. Go take a shower while I make you something to eat and then you can tell your son all about his daddy being a superhero who is saving lives.”

“Son? We are having a son?” she can see his eyes starting to water and she smiles and nods.

He pulls her into a hug and she complains about getting all dirty but he doesn’t care. He just wants to hold her and their son and Vic lets him.

They end up taking a shower together. Lucas can’t help but show Vic just how much he loves her and she can’t complain because she has been craving his touch all day long.

He totally forgets about dinner and instead spends the rest of the night talking and singing to her belly.

\----------

Vic is in the hospital, ready to have her baby boy and there is still no Lucas in sight and she is about to scream because she needs him to be there with her. She can’t do this on her own. She is close to burning down headquarters if they make him miss the birth of his son and she wouldn’t regret it one bit. She would plead temporary insanity and would get away with it. She knows it.

“Where the hell is he? He can’t miss this. I need him here.” she yells at Travis who is trying his best to calm her down.

  
“I’m sure he will be here soon. Just breath, okay.” 

“Stop telling me to breath, Travis and find out where he is. NOW!!!!” Travis grabs his phone and dials him but nothing.

“I can’t believe he is going to miss this.” Vic cries.

“I’m here. I’m here.” Lucas finally walks through the door and Vic sighs in relief.

“Where the hell were you?” Vic curses as Lucas gives her a kiss and holds her hand.

“I’m so sorry, babe. I had to pick something up.”

“What could be more important than the birth of your son?” she demands to know.

But before he can answer there is another contraction and she screams as she crushes his hand.

Dr. Grey walks in that very moment.

“I take it you are the father. It’s nice to finally meet you.” she teases. “So, are you two ready to meet your son because he is coming?!” 

Vic and Lucas both nod.

A few hours later, Vic finally wakes up, still tired and exhausted, and looks up to see Lucas with their little boy. He is talking to him and Vic can’t help but smile at the image. Lucas looks like he was made to be a dad. It’s a great look on him and Vic feels like she wants a couple of more kids with him even though she just spent hours giving birth to this one.

When he finally notices that she is awake he smiles and Vic can see all the love he has for her and their son in his eyes.

“Hey there, mommy. Daddy and baby boy were just talking about you.” he tells her as he walks towards her and hands her the baby. 

“Hello there, little one! What were you and daddy talking about?” she coos at her son. “What are you wearing? Did daddy get you this? Oh, let me see what it says.” Vic reads the words printed on the onesie and her breath hitches because she finds the words “Mommy, will you marry daddy?” written on it and as Vic looks to her side she finds Lucas already down on one knee with a beautiful ring in his hand.

“Oh my god!” both her and Travis, who had just entered the room,  gasp.

“I love you, Victoria Hughes. You and our little boy are the most important people in my life and have made me so happy. I wanna spend the rest of my life doing the same for you two. Will you marry me?” he asks and Vic is crying, not as badly as Travis though, and all she can do is nod as Lucas slides the ring on her finger and gets off the floor to kiss her and then their son.

Travis, who has watched the entire thing from the door, finally storms in and hugs Lucas and then Vic. Slowly the room fills with the rest of their families and friends as they look at the newly engaged parents and smile.

Lucas sits on the the bed beside Vic holding on to her and their beautiful boy and they look at the people in front of them who have stopped talking and are waiting for them to finally reveal the name.

“Guys, we would like you to meet Noah Gabriel Ripley.” Lucas introduces him.

“Noah, this is your family.” Vic adds as she shows him the room full of people that she is sure Dr. Bailey will soon start throwing out one by one.

  
  
  
  



End file.
